Contemporary accelerometers utilize coaxial cables which have an associated capacitance that tends to dominate the device. For this reason these accelerometers and their monitoring systems are inherently large and difficult to apply. The losses associated with the coaxial cables require that extensive amplification be provided at the output end of the coaxial cable. Cable capacity in such systems also limits the useful upper frequency. Sensitivity of the device is also limited by the capacitance.
Strain gauges comprising a combination of piezoelectric and FET devices have been taught, for example, in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,351,786 and 3,585,415 by R. S. Muller et al. "Theoretical Transducer Properties of Piezoelectric Insulator FET Transducers", by Greeneich and Muller, Journal of Applied Physics, Vol. 46, No. 11, November, 1975, also teaches this combination for use as a strain gauge. These teachings are restricted to relatively thin piezoelectric devices which are suitable for strain gauge use but would not have enough response to acceleration/deceleration forces to be useful in accelerometer applications.